An inertial measurement unit (IMU), is the main component of inertial guidance systems that can be employed in a variety of different tracking applications, including tracking of personnel (e.g., infantry units). An IMU works by sensing motion, including the type, rate, and direction of that motion using a combination of accelerometers and gyroscopes. The data collected from these detectors allows a computer to track a person or unit's position, using a method known as dead reckoning. These types of guidance systems typically suffer from accumulated error, because the guidance system is continually adding detected changes to its previously-calculated positions (e.g., dead reckoning). Any errors in measurement, however small, are accumulated from point to point. This leads to ‘drift’, or an ever-increasing difference between where system sensed that it is located, and the actual location of the system.